Emberguard Online
Emberguard Online was a modern-fantasy VRMMORPG released in 2062 by Laughing Kookaburra Interactive. The game's setting is inspired by 600 BBY-era Dream Realm Earth. At release, the game's level cap is 100, however it is rumoured there will be an increase when the first majour update is released. Classes System EGO has two different types of class systems. Primary classes, and sub-classes. Primary Classes Primary classes are selected when creating your character and cannot be changed later on. Most classes will have two paths to appoint points into. Paladin Holy cunts that go around with other holy cunts and do holy cunt things like heal people and kill demons and crap. Knight Knights are often called on for protection quests. Choosing a Knight gives the player the option of wielding a Sword and Shield as a White Knight, or a spear as a Black Knight. Hunter Hunters are usually ranged characters, though they are given a dagger for close-range if needed. Choosing Hunter gives the player the option of wielding a Bow and Arrow as a Beast Hunter, or a Crossbow as a Vampire Hunter. (Beast Hunters have a bonus against Beast-type enemies, while Vampire Hunters have a bonus against Undead-type enemies) Priest They heal you, don't diss the priest. Enchanter Honestly, have no idea what to say about the enchanter. Mage Mages bend the fabric of the cosmos to their will as they harness the very elements that bind this realm together, to create torrents of flames, shields of ice or bolts of lightning to strike down their foes. Alternatively if harnessing the elements is too boring, players can embrace their inner dark wizard and choose the warlock path. Thief Thieves are quick, nimble and are able to go unnoticed if careful. Some players say they're similar to Ninjas in this sense, however the Thief class stands on its own as being the only class from the original release that can use guns: Choosing Thief gives the player the option of wielding daggers or pistols (both can be dual-wielded) They are also the only class that can wield the 'Hidden Blade' item, a gauntlet with a hidden blade in-built. Ninja Ninjas are covert assassins adept at hiding in plain sight as they await the perfect opportunity to strike their foe down with a poisoned blade and before the body even hits the ground, the ninja has already disappeared back into the shadows from whence they came. They can also use unique skills such as wall running. Fighter The genericus maximus of classes, hit thing with sword if thing dies then yay, if thing still alive repeat step one. Choosing Fighter gives the player the option of wielding a sword (Dual Wielding can be learnt via leveling) or using their fists with martial arts. Summoner Summoners are a magic-focused class which allow for the player to summon minions to aid in battle. Choosing Summoner gives the player the option of being a Necromancer and summoning undead spirits, or being a Beast Master and summoning mystical beasts. Sub-Classes Sub-classes are available to be selected at level 5, with some classes only become available at level 10, and can be changed at any time for a certain amount of Shells, however skills learnt from one sub-class will be overridden when changing to a new class. Adventurer Well at least its better than farmer. (Currently unsorted benefits: reduced cost to change class) Healer Just in case no one wanted their primary class to be a priest. Pilot - Level 10 Required Pilots have access to Tactical Surface Fighters, or TSFs, which are Mechs. While they are called TSFs, they're more closely modeled after the Silhouette Knights in the Dream Realm than actual TSFs, and as such require high amounts of SP to control. Blacksmith Blacksmiths can forge powerful weapons and armour so badass it will make you wet yourself in their presence. Tailor If you like adorable dresses, badass suits or some weird fetish shit (I won't judge) then tailor is the subclass for you. Farmer Why would you ever choose farmer, like honestly. Shapeshifter - Level 10 Required Shapeshifters can transform into any enemy in the game (of the same level or lower but not boss monsters) and gain all of their skills and abilities (but also their weaknesses). To gain access to a form all the player has to do is kill a set number of that creature, at lower levels, this number is quite small but at max level, you will have to kill thousands of the creature to unlock the form. A player may stay in a form for as long as they want (assuming they don't get killed) but as soon as they dismiss the form and return to their original, a significant cooldown period must pass before they can do so again. Cook Cooks have a much higher cooking stat than other players. While cooking is possible to all classes, choosing the Cook class allows players to exceed the game's normal stat limit for cooking, thus allowing the creation of high-value dishes with various buffs that apply to the character eating the meal. Vampire - Level 10 Required They are strong, fast and only want to eat you a little bit. Vampires offer additional benefits if the player has chosen an evil path in their class, such as the Necromancer, Warlock or Black Knight. Vampires have a very high natural HP regeneration, however they cannot be healed by other players no matter their class/sub-class. Daemon - Level 10 Required Daemons are strong and survive off dark energy. Players who choose Daemon as their sub-class can use a specific demonic power they choose: whether it be a demonic arm or something else. Daemons gain more strength if the player's primary class's path is that of evil origins; Necromancers, Warlocks or Black Knights in particular. Unlike all the other sub-classes, Daemons require the 'Exorcist's Page' item to change to a different sub-class. Daemons can only be healed by players who choose the Healer sub-class, if Priests or Paladins attempt to heal them alone, it gives the opposite effect. If Daemons fail to feed upon enough dark energy, they become weak. Events Various events are held through the year inside EGO. TSF Showdown TSF Showdown is a PVP event where players who use the 'Pilot' sub-class battle it out in a Battle Royale-styled gamemode while piloting their TSFs. While normally a player's time controlling their TSF depends on how much SP they have, this gamemode disables the SP drainage, allowing players to remain in their TSF for the entire duration of the battle. Top Players These are the game's best players from around the world. (2077) Australasian Server * Black★Rock Shooter - Thief / Adventurer - Human * Dark Dragon★Slayer - Fighter / Shapeshifter - Dwarf * Natsuki - Black Knight / Pilot - Human * Sonaitha - Paladin / Healer - Elf * Gerard_Mellakite - Beast Hunter / Cook - Human * Ardelia - Enchanter / Shapeshifter - Inu * Sassassin - Ninja / Tailor - Human * HeartOfDesu - Summoner / Healer - Human * _Dark-Kitty-Princess_ - Summoner / Vampire - Neko * Echo - Vampire Hunter / Daemon - Human European Server North American Server * HeartChief - Black Knight / Vampire - Dwarf * Vipersia - Enchanter / Shapeshifter - Elf * ChainVillain - Summoner / Daemon - Kitsune * CuteDaemon - Vampire Hunter / Daemon - Neko * Touble Drouble12 - Summoner / Shapeshifter - Human * Caldruza - Paladin / Adventurer - Elf * Mad Wraith-69 - Mage / Farmer - Inu * SAO River-Raine - White Knight / Adventurer - Human * ObeliskApe - Ninja / Tailor - Elf * Liam Evenwind - Fighter / Pilot - Human Japanese Server * TachibanaS - Ninja / Shapeshifter - Neko * ShizukaMOE - Priest / Adventurer - Neko * Kirito - Fighter / Shapeshifter - Human * KawaiiPanda1 - Mage / Pilot - Kitsune * RokuyoSaki DKO - Thief / Blacksmith - Dwarf * KanesadaNo1 _0_ - White Knight / Vampire - Human * _HentaiFeli_69 - Thief / Shapeshifter - Inu * Psy Do - Vampire Hunter / Vampire - Human * AmraA - Ninja / Pilot - Human * Seiji Heiji - Ninja / Adventurer - Elf Appearances * Sister Knights ** Sister Knights Episode IX: The Rise Of The Sleeping Knights (First Mentioned) Category:Game Category:SH Category:EGO